magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnum Opus Hub Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles in Magnum Opus. Please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. Article Titles All pages in Magnum Opus Hub Wiki must have appropriate titles. A title should be a recognizable name or description of the topic that is natural, sufficiently precise, concise, and consistent with those of related articles. Names, locations, and titles should all be capitalised appropriately, though not the whole title. Sometimes technical restrictions of MediaWiki prevent pages being at the correct name, for example the subject name does not begin with a capital letter (page names always begin with a capital), the subject name includes a "/" (implying a subpage relationship), the subject name includes any entity that cannot be used in page names (including, but not limited to, | ? #), or the subject begins with a string that would be put the page in the wrong namespace (e.g. Project: Magnum Opus Hub Wiki: File: User: etc). In such cases, pages should be at the same name (for false subpages), or replace the problem character(s) with a substitute/leave it out (for others - generally replace "|" with "-", and ":" in namespaces with "-"; leave out # and ?); in all cases DISPLAYTITLE and Template:Restricted title should be used to mark the page as such. Text Elements Internal Links * Every time an article is mentioned on the page, you don't have to link to every single one. For example, Belle Banshee may be mentioned five times. You only have to link to Belle Banshee once. You can link to articles more than once if the page is very long. * When including wiki-links in an article, there is no need to use underscores, since the software produces them automatically. Titles of Works Titles of works (e.g., books, movies) have standards in styling that should be appropriately followed here as well. Common examples for each type are listed below. For an exhaustive list, see Wikipedia's Manual of Style for titles. Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation Dialect Because all of the staff prefer to use British English, Magnum Opus Hub's source material is written in''' British English.' Therefore, to maintain consistency, British English and grammar should be used at all times when writing/editing articles. American English is accepted in the Hub, but expect a staff member/volunteer to convert the page to British English. However, exceptions do exist, and in-universe spelling should be used in favour of British spelling in those cases. '''See Also: 'American and British English spelling differences Abbreviations Try not to use abbreviations. For example, use "corporation" instead of "corp." Style Please write from a impersonal perspective. Do not use "I," unless you're editing your own User Profile page. Using the word "you" in articles is informal and should be avoided except if it is inside a quotation. Capitalisation generally follows the rules used in-universe, even in cases where the term could be used in both in- and out-of-universe contexts. This provides a consistent standard without bogging down editors in trying to figure out which is correct in every individual case. When using the term "Magnum Opus," only capitalise when it's referring to the Magnum Opus Hub Wiki. Content Please keep all of the topics you're covering within the scope of the article you're writing in. What this means is that you do not give an in-depth look on what happened on a day that coincides with a day mentioned in the article. For example, do not write "In April 15, 2012, on the Titanic's 100th Anniversary..." on an article talking about a company or any entity not involved with the Titanic. Images Some general guidelines which should be followed are listed below. * The preferred formats for images is SVG '''and '''PNG. * Right-alignment is preferred to left- or centre-alignment. * Don't upload images we already have. It is not good to have multiple images of the same item! Before you upload an image, search the wiki if someone has already uploaded a version of it. We don't need or if someone has already uploaded . Image Name When uploading an image to the Hub, the name should be as descriptive as possible. It is helpful to identify how the subject is being depicted, whether it is a detail image, an art piece, a flag, and so on. Names such as "Screenshot-01" or "Untitled 1" are not acceptable. Likewise, including player names in the image title is not allowed. As for the extension, .png is preferred over .PNG. Use in Articles All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. Personal-use images are allowed to be uploaded, whether it be for use on a talk page or a signature, as long as they're used at least once. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a full stop (period). If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a full stop at the end. Dates and Times Use the day before month format (dd/mm/yyyy - 1 May 2008) rather than the month before day format (mm/dd, yyyy - May 1, 2008). Note that no commas are used in the day before month format. Britain and most of the world uses the day before month format. Time References Prefer specific statements of time by date, including year, to general ones (e.g., currently, recent, recently, soon). Articles should always contain current information, so there should be no reason to specify that it is current, unless there is some expectation that it could change. Months * For month and year, write "April 2019", with no comma. * Abbreviations for months, such as Feb, are used only where space is extremely limited. Such abbreviations should use three letters only, and should not be followed by a period (full point) except at the end of a sentence. Years and Longer Periods * Do not use the year before the digits (1995, not the year 1995), unless the meaning would otherwise be unclear. * Decades are written in the format the 1980s, with no apostrophe. Use the two-digit form ('80s) only with an established social or cultural meaning. Avoid forms such as the 1700s that could refer to 10 or 100 years.